IPA Director
The IPA Director is the head of the International Permit Agency (IPA)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 and one of the unofficial “sole survivors” of the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Appearance The IPA Director is a short old man. He has short brown hair, thick eyebrows, and overall bold facial features, with a cleft and a double chin. Fat is also visible at the back of his neck. He is seen wearing a suit in all his appearances. In his youth, he appears to have been taller, with relatively thinner eyebrows. Personality The IPA Director behaves professionally, even menacingly when the situation calls for it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 However, he sometimes conducts himself informally with the Deputy Secretary, whom he states reminds him of his younger self. He values truth and honesty, but considers peace to be more important.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 In his youth, he had no qualms about speaking his mind to his superiors. Background In his youth, the IPA Director visited the Dark Continent and returned physically and mentally sound. At some point, he worked as Deputy Secretary for the IPA. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc The IPA Director takes Steiner, the Deputy Secretary, to the basement of the International Environmental Permit Agency. On the way, the director informs him that he has been put in charge of a team coordinating the Restricted Voyage Agencies before asking him to go through his tasks. Shortly after, the Director unveils the atrocities left by the Five Threats in the basement and hands the young man a copy of the East edition of Journey to the New World. He reveals to him that the wrung out bodies in the basement were actually found on the known world side. He's certain of the credibility of this information as many trusted people had given their own testimonies regarding the matter. The Director then orders Steiner to submit a report on the book by next week. As they're about to leave, both encounter the Hunter afflicted by Zobae from its cell, which according to the Director has been self-sustaining for almost 50 years while being unable to die. After the V5 summit, the Director congratulates the Deputy Secretary on his presentation. The young man confesses his conflicted feelings about the morality of his actions and the agency as a whole, to which the Director explains that their duty was to inform V5 of the danger and to propose a safer route to people who had already decided on a destination. He then claims that a world at peace is perhaps more important than honesty. Later, he is seen talking with Cheadle over the phone. He orders her to write up a contract and get Beyond to sign it, and in case he violates even one clause, she should inform him that he’ll spend the rest of his life in prison. The IPA Director guarantees if Beyond were to escape and make a discovery on the New Continent while declaring to the whole world that he owns it, that both their futures won’t be very bright. Abilities & Powers Due to his position, the IPA Director has access to a vast amount of information unavailable to most, especially concerning the Dark Continent. His power is such that he can talk to and even threaten the Chairman of the Hunter Association. His safe return from the Dark Continent might suggest there is more to him than meets the eye. Quotes * (To his secretary) "What the Gatekeeper of the new world hates most are people who lack manners." * (To his secretary) "Pandora’s Box; the lid that must remain closed will be opened." * (To his secretary) "Our duty was to inform them of the danger, and to propose a safer route to people who had already decided on a destination. The rest is '''their' problem."'' * (To his secretary, who just mentioned that Journey to the New World is the basis for the most important criteria for the world) "Ha ha ha, you’re just like me! You’ll be a great manager." * (To his secretary) "An honest world would be best, of course. But '''peace' is more important, isn’t it?"'' References Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters